


Stop with the lovebites

by nitorisource



Category: Free!
Genre: Lovebites, M/M, waggles eyebrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitorisource/pseuds/nitorisource
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has already asked Sousuke to stop with the hickeys and scratches because it's embarrassing to have everyone see, which only results in Sousuke getting a little more creative with where he leaves them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop with the lovebites

Makoto groans to himself as he tilts his head away from the mirror and examines the bruise already beginning to darken right above his collarbone.

He can only imagine what his back looks like right now, though the last time he showed up to practice after one of his _incidents_ with Sousuke, the rest of his team wouldn’t drop the subject about the lovebites dotting his skin in the shape of a heart, which Makoto felt was taking it too far, even for Sousuke. Haru could hardly look him in the eye, Gou appeared as though she might faint as her imagination ran wild, and all Rei could do once he saw them was squeak out a, “ _Why, Makoto-senpai_ …” while Nagisa giggled madly to himself and gave Rei bedroom eyes from across the pool. A little bit afterwards, once everyone had gotten over their shock (no thanks to the way Nagisa dramatically announced _'Mako-chan is finally grown up now, and we should be proud of him!'_ halfway through practice), in the showers Nagisa and Rei insisted on getting a closer look at the scratches marring Makoto's shoulder blade because Rei was mildly concerned about _'what kind of activities would produce this kind of scarring?'_ until Makoto almost cried and begged them to stop looking.

“Sousuke, I asked you not to leave these anymore,” he says with a frown, afraid to relive that memory. He gives the spot one last touch before turning back at the guilty party.

A mumble comes from the tousled head of black hair before Sousuke fumbles with the sheets covering his face and turns over in the top bunk. Rin was absolutely livid the first time he walked in on them, and since Samezuka has a policy against staying out overnight (they’ve also got a policy on having visitors, but that one is much easier to bypass) he agreed that Makoto could come over and _'do whatever the hell you two do, I don’t want to know'_   only when Rin made _sure_ he wouldn’t be around that afternoon/night.

“I’m being serious this time,” Makoto says a little more sternly, padding over and peering up through the rails of the top bunk. It's certainly more troublesome having to do it up there, not only because the extra long twin mattress isn't made for two six-foot people, but also because it makes plenty more disconcerting noise and rattling than it should. Still, there's no way to guarantee they'd keep Rin's bed clean if they dared try doing it on his, and Sousuke doesn't want to chance a ban from pRincess on having Makoto over.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry,” Sousuke replies with a worn out voice.

“You say that, but I’ve already told you at least three times before…”

He flips over again and leans against the metal, his arm hanging over the railing. Makoto is tall enough that Sousuke can just barely trace the blooming color on his boyfriend’s neck with a single, lingering finger, and he can’t help but grin at the way Makoto almost unnoticeably shudders at such a simple touch. 

Oh, he’s definitely sorry for causing Makoto grief like this, but there’s no denying the satisfaction of leaving his marks on the brunette’s tan, firm skin, which stay days after he’s already monopolized Makoto in his little dorm room. It must make it a little more difficult for others to see him as the green eyed angel they're accustomed to (which Sousuke questions to himself because Makoto can easily be equally as heated and kinky once that door shuts), and Sousuke especially relishes the daggers Nanase glares at him on the days joint practice takes place right after Makoto visits.

“Are you embarrassed to have everyone know you’re mine?” he asks with a fake, hurt pout.

“No! You know that isn’t it,” Makoto says quickly, taking Sousuke’s hand so that he can rest his cheek against the warm, open palm. “It’s just… the way everyone looks at them. And then there’s the matter of explaining it to Ren and Ran when they see the random bruises or scratches…”

“Okay. I understand,” he says, pouring sincerity into his words.

“Really?” Makoto brightens up considerably, squeezing Sousuke’s fingers in his and bringing his lips to one of Sousuke’s fingertips, pressing a light kiss onto it before moving to the next one.

“Sheesh, don’t act like it’s that difficult to get me to agree to something,” he mutters, enticing Makoto forward by rubbing under his jaw.

* * *

 

“S-Sousuke, ah - “

Makoto throws his head back, fingers grasping desperately for the short locks of black hair as Sousuke’s head bobs up and down, his mouth wrapped hotly around Makoto’s cock. Earlier, right before he pulled Makoto’s shirt over his head and pressed those broad shoulders into the mattress, Sousuke made certain to reassure his obviously nervous boyfriend that he wouldn’t be leaving any embarrassing marks this time.

“Sousuke, why did you - “ Makoto opens his eyes and whines when he feels Sousuke’s mouth leave him, prepared to beg for him to resume, when he sees the top of his boyfriend’s head move a little to the side. Before Makoto can stop him, Sousuke’s tongue runs over a spot on his hip right below his tan line, then he latches his mouth on and sucks. Hard.

“Ow! Ow, Sousuke, don’t!” He tries to pull Sousuke’s head away, and the bigger, smug quickly relents, licking his lips as he sits up.

“You like it when it hurts a little, don’t you?” he asks in such an erotically, out-of-breath voice that Makoto feels his cock twitch at the sound of him. 

“That’s - that’s not the point!” He throws an arm over his face as his other hand goes down in an attempt to cover the sore spot on his hip, blushing all the way from the base of his neck to the tips of his ears. “You promised - “

“No one’s going to see, not even at practice. Your legskins will cover the spot, won’t it?” Sousuke is quick to soothe his boyfriend, looming over him again and carefully moving Makoto’s arm out of the way so he can plant a trail of small, quick kisses down the hot skin of his throat and stopping at the hallow between his collarbones. He hitches his leg up against Makoto’s wet crotch, rubbing teasingly, as he takes Makoto’s jaw in his hand and tilts his face down to meet his eyes.

“Unless, of course, you’re getting naked for someone else?” he accuses. Makoto's reaction is immediate, 

“N-no! Of course not,” Makoto whimpers, hands reaching up to rest on either side of Sousuke’s face. “You should know that you’re the only one I care about this way.”

Sousuke blinks at the sudden, straightforward words of endearment, unsure of what else to say. “I was only messing with you,” he admits shyly, his own face beginning to stain with embarrassment. Makoto’s panicked expression quickly softens and he can’t help but chuckle a little, even as he dips Sousuke’s chin down to pull him into a kiss that they both smile into.

* * *

 Makoto’s heart drops when he realizes his leg skins just _barely_ cover the dark purple blotch resting on his hip. He pulls the edge up as high as it will go without looking suspicious, but he can easily feel the way it slips down with every casual movement or step he makes. He’s sure it won’t go unnoticed without him adjusting it every five seconds. 

Part of him is honestly a little frustrated that Sousuke would trick him like this. When he promised not to leave embarrassing marks, he must have aimed to commit them in hidden spots like these from the start. He wishes fervently that Sousuke have chosen an area even an _inch_ farther down, but that possessive idiot just couldn’t pass up the chance to have it peek out like this, couldn’t he?

Then he remembers Sousuke’s comment from the night before about liking it when it hurts a little, and he wants to melt and disappear through the shower grates. Even if he were to admit to that, or admit to how he might secretly enjoy seeing these reminders on his skin, he still wants to sink with humiliation at the way everyone else eyes them, whether it’s Nagisa waggling his eyebrows and winking at him, or the other Samezuka guys nervously averting their eyes with a look of silent mortification spelled out all over their faces. This is definitely _not_ the kind of thing to reflect on moments before practice, especially in what he's wearing, so he exhales sharply and steels himself because he’s sure someone will turn up sooner or later in search of him. He gives his leg skins a final tug before venturing out of the locker room, remnants of his blush still evident on his face.

He gets into the water as soon as he has the chance, avoiding Sousuke’s amused look from the other side of the pool, and quickly sets into practice. He finds that it’s not as hard as he thought it would be to hide the mark, and Nagisa even makes a remark that he’s surprised there’s not a scratch or bruise on him today, to which Makoto responds with a grim smile.

Unfortunately, as soon as he gets out of the pool, Haru sees. It’s almost as though he knew, and when Makoto follows his blue-eyed gaze down to the burning spot on his hip, peering just over his suit, one of Makoto’s hands quickly moves to cover it.

Which doesn’t make it obvious at all.

Somehow, this is worlds more embarrassing than if Sousuke had just left three hickeys across his neck for everyone to see, and he begins to plot how he can get back at Sousuke for this later while he tries to explain to Haru that _this isn't what it looks like_. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write! Thank you to [wallhaditcoming](http://wallhaditcoming.tumblr.com) for the [request](http://soumakofics.tumblr.com/ask)!!  
> //sweats nervously writing barely nsfw scene//


End file.
